The Break-up Plan
by Flyersfan19
Summary: Austin has been away for business and he's back in town for the week. He has the whole week planned. Sneezefic/Sickfic
1. Chapter 1

Mel comes down to the kitchen where everyone is gathered.

"Does everyone know what today is?" Mel exclaimed with excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"Monday?" Ryder replied.

With least excitement Lennox answered "Austin Day…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He has the whole week planned! Every night this week!" Mel cheered

"Ryder let's go, so we're not late?" Lennox said as she turned to him

"Yeah, you're right" He said to her

As they left, Lennox said to him "Austin isn't right for Aunt Mel, Joe is! We have to stop them" as they got into the car.

Ryder had zoned out, "What? Did you say something?"

"Yes! Ugh, we have to stop Aunt Mel from going out with Austin"

"Why? They're happy. Can you turn the air on? I'm hot"

They backed away from the drive way.

"It's not even that hot in here, put the window down. Joe is perfect for her, he obviously loves her" Lennox replied annoyed

Ryder put the window down, he coughed a little. Lennox pointed at him and stopped the car.

"You. You're our solution…" Very confused Ryder said "What are you talking about?"

Lennox leaned over to the passenger seat where Ryder was sitting and felt his forehead.

"Dude, you're sweating. You're sick." Lennox said sounding excited.

"No I'm not?" Ryder said coughing again. "I'm not helping you. Ugh, just bring me home"

"I can do that. IF you help me…." Lennox said trying to convince him. "Fine."

"But, you have to act the part. Like, you can't have Aunt Mel leave your side all week. Then, Austin will get angry because she can't be with him and Joe confesses his love!" Lennox said excitedly

"Yeah, sure" Ryder said.

Lennox brought him home, they were only down the street. She walked him back into the house.

Mel was sitting at the table. Ryder walked in, started coughing up a storm. "Aunt Mel, I think I'm sick" he told her.

"He didn't even let me get down the street. He sounds horrible, so I brought him home. He's definitely running a fever" Lennox explained to her.

"Oh, this isn't good" Mel said, concerned.

"I gotta go, feel better!" Lennox said racing out the door.

Mel felt his head. "She's right, alright. Joe!" Mel shouted.

Joe came down, he noticed Ryder immediately "Woah, what's going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder stood there coughing. "Can I just go up to bed?" he asked Mel.

"Sure, go ahead honey. Call if you need anything. Okay?" Mel said, feeling bad.

Ryder nodded.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. What's going on?" Joe said with confusion.

"Lennox brought him back, he's sick." "Oh, right….." Joe said, not buying it.

Joe walked over to Ryder, feeling his forehead. "Oh, you're right. Did you take his temperature?"

"No, I didn't" Mel replied.

"Well, why not!" Joe said sounding furious.

"Calm down, I thought he would sleep it off" Mel said

"That's the first thing you do!" Joe said still angry

"I'm still here and I'm going to bed. Okay?" Ryder said as he walked up to his bedroom.

"Fine, I'll –"Joe said cut off by Mel "I'll be up soon"

Ryder continued to go up.

"You can't get angry, it doesn't solve anything" Mel said to Joe

"I have a right to be angry" Joe said in a calmer tone.

"Forget it. Are you going to be home tonight? "Mel asked him

"Nope, I have a meeting with someone about a job. Why?" Joe proudly said to her

"How am I supposed to take care of Ryder and go out with Austin?" Mel said getting angry

"Figure it out, Burke" Joe told her

"Hmm… maybe Lennox?" Mel was angry, she got the thermometer and went up to Ryder's room.

In a quiet tone, "Hey sweetie, feeling better?" she asked him.

Ryder sat up a little, "not at all" he said in a hoarse tone

"Alright, let me take your temperature and I'll be out of your hair. Deal?"

He nodded.

She placed the thermometer in his ear. "Aunt Mel?" Ryder said. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Do you have to go out with Austin tonight?" He asked. "I won't be long, I promise. Lennox will take care of you until I get back"

"Oh. Okay" He answered, sounding disappointed

She took the thermometer out of his ear 100.5 it read. "A little high, but nothing Tylenol can't fix. I'll be right back!" Mel ran out of his room and went down to get Tylenol.

Ryder texted Lennox

Ryder: "She's still going out with him."

Lennox: "I'll fix it. Don't worry, we've got this "

Ryder lied back down until Mel came back.

"Alright, I'll come back to check on you later."

Ryder closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


End file.
